Ozone is widely used for household disinfection, for treating drinking water and sewage, and for the germicidal treatment of facilities and equipment in food processing facilities and similar operations. It is also used for cleaning the surface of wafers in the semiconductor industry. However, the strong oxidative power of ozone can induce health problems such as headache, vomiting, and pulmonary edema, so spent ozone should be decomposed and detoxified after use. Conventional methods for decomposing ozone, however, should be performed under conditions of low humidity or in the presence of an external energy input, which can be the cause of some inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a novel material with improved humidity resistance for decomposing ozone in order to reduce the harmful effects of ozone to humans.